Continue and Game Over screens
Here are the continue and game over screens by Elephant012 it will occur in MUGEN (Arcade mode, Event match mode, Survival mode, VS mode, and Fighting an unlockable character.) The continue screens for Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Princess Rosalina, Wario, Waluigi, Yoshi, Birdo and Buddy Bro have the yes/no continue screen from The King of Fighters: Maximum Impact, the continue screens for Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Big the Cat, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, E-123 Omega, Espio the Chameleon, Vector the Crocodile, Charmy Bee, Blaze the Cat, Silver the Hedgehog, Marine the Raccoon, Jet the Hawk, Storm the Albatross, Wave the Swallow and Sticks the Badger show their being hurt causing them to have the Virtua Fighter 5 continue screen, Miguel Rivera's continue screen has the animation where he is falling into the cenote pit while the announcer counts down in Spanish, causing him to have the Fatal Fury continue screen, the continue screens for Jazzi, Foo, Custard, Noodle, Ka-Chung, Lunick, Summer, Brave Heart Lion, Playful Heart Monkey, Cozy Heart Penguin, Lotsa Heart Elephant, Swift Heart Rabbit, Bright Heart Raccoon, Loyal Heart Dog, Proud Heart Cat, Gentle Heart Lamb, and Treat Heart Pig show their beaten up causing them to have Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Genesis) continue screen, Iris (Megaman X4) has the animation where she is encountered by Ernesto de la Cruz from Disney/Pixar's Coco and he is about to kill her with a gun causing her to have Callidacs and Dinosaurs continue screen, Giffany's continue screen is where she is falling into the pit causing her to have the Mortal Kombat continue screen, Dark Magician Girl's continue screen has her tied up in chains while the dynamite is going to blow her up causing her to have the Final Fight continue screen, Azura's continue screen is where she is tied up in ropes by the horror film villians such as Cujo, Henry Evans (The Good Son), Pennywise (It), Carrie White, T-Rex (Carnosaur), Johnny (The Shining), Chucky (Child's Play series) and Dr. Xaropé (Klin's Gang/Turma da Klin), the buzzsaw is about to make her bleed to death when it touches her causing her to have Ninja Gaiden continue screen, Annet Myer has her own continue screen from Annet Futatabi, and Maria Posada's continue screen is where she is about to get sliced in half causing her to have the BlazBlue Calamity Trigger continue screen. Casey Kelp's continue screen shows her beaten up causing her to have Street Fighter 2 continue screen, Seaberry Delight's continue screen is where she is getting eaten by The Cave Of Wonders causing her to have Tecmo Knights continue screen, Nowi's continue screen shows her falling from The Empire State Building causing her to have Fatal Fury continue screen, Female Kana's continue screen is where she is about to get drowned in deep water causing her to have the Final Fight 2 continue screen, Roll Light's continue screen shows her getting constantly attacked by Horror film villains while she's detecting an enemy causing her to have Armored Warriors continue screen, Sheeta's continue screen shows her having 20 seconds to comply causing her to have Robocop 3 continue screen. The Hi-5 (as Action Heroes) and the other characters' continue screens are where they're about to get turned to coins causing them to have the Jojo's Bizarre Adventure continue screen. All characters such as Custard when unlocking the secret character when they get pinned down for the 3 count, they will all have The King Of The Monsters continue screen. * * * * * List of Continue and Game Over screens: Continue screen: Original monsters # File:Original Monsters - Continue screen (Iris).jpg|The "Continue" screen showing Iris getting encounter by Ernesto de la Cruz as he is holding a gun File:Original Monsters - Continue screen (Giffany).jpg|The "Continue" screen showing Giffany falling into the spike pit File:Original Monsters - Continue screen (Dark Magician Girl).jpg|The "Continue" screen showing Dark Magician Girl tied up in chains and the dynamite is about to blow her up File:Original Monsters - Continue screen (Azura).jpg|The "Continue" screen showing Azura tied up and the buzzsaw is about to slice her File:Original Monsters - Continue screen (Annet Myer).jpg|The "Continue" screen showing Annet crying File: Original Monsters - Continue screen (Maria Posada).jpg|The "Continue" screen showing Maria about to get sliced in half Continue screen: Female Kana, Casey Kelp, Seaberry Delight, Nowi, Roll Light, and Sheeta # File:Monster child - Continue screen Casey Kelp.jpg|The "Continue" screen showing Casey Kelp beaten up File:Monster child - Continue screen Seaberry Delight.jpg|The "Continue" screen showing Seaberry Delight getting eaten by The Cave Of Wonders File:Monster child - Continue screen Nowi.jpg|The "Continue" screen showing Nowi falling from The Empire State Building File:Monster child - Continue screen Roll Light.jpg|The "Continue" screen showing Roll Light getting constantly attacked by Horror film villains while she's detecting an enemy File:Monster child - Continue screen Sheeta.jpg|The "Continue" screen showing Sheeta having 20 seconds to comply File:Monster child - Continue screen Kana (Female).jpg|The "Continue" screen showing Kana drowning in water Continue screen: Hi-5 (Action Heroes), The Save-Ums and other characters File:Monster child - Continue screen (Jazzi).jpg|The "Continue" screen showing Jazzi beaten up File:Monster child - Continue screen (Foo).jpg|The "Continue" screen showing Foo beaten up File:Monster child - Continue screen (Custard).jpg|The "Continue" screen showing Custard beaten up File:Monster child - Continue screen (Noodle).jpg|The "Continue" screen showing Noodle beaten up File:Monster child - Continue screen (Ka-Chung).jpg|The "Continue" screen showing Ka-Chung beaten up Retry animation: Original monsters File:Iris kicking Ernesto de la Cruz.jpg|Iris (Megaman X4)'s retry animation File:Storm Eagle rescuing Giffany.jpg|Giffany's retry animation File:Lucina's sword stopping the dynamite from blowing up.jpg|Dark Magician Girl's retry animation File:Zora Azura destroying the buzzsaw after breaking free with her Zora form.jpg|Azura's retry animation File:Annet Myer smiling.jpg|Annet Myer's retry animation File:Maria Posada running away from getting sliced in half.jpg|Maria Posada's retry animation Retry animation: Female Kana, Casey Kelp, Seaberry Delight, Nowi, Roll Light, and Sheeta File:Monster child - Retry animation (Casey Kelp).jpg|Casey Kelp's retry animation File:Monster child - Retry animation (Seaberry Delight).jpg|Seaberry Delight's retry animation File:Monster child - Retry animation (Nowi).jpg|Nowi's retry animation File:Monster child - Retry animation (Female Kana).jpg|Female Kana's retry animation File:Monster child - Retry animation (Roll Light).jpg|Roll Light's retry animation File:Monster child - Retry animation (Sheeta).jpg|Sheeta's retry animation Retry animation: Hi-5 (Action Heroes), The Save-Ums and other characters File:Monster child - Retry animation (Jazzi).jpg|Jazzi's retry animation File:Monster child - Retry animation (Foo).jpg|Foo's retry animation File:Monster child - Retry animation (Custard).jpg|Custard's retry animation File:Monster child - Retry animation (Noodle).jpg|Noodle's retry animation File:Monster child - Retry animation (Ka-Chung).jpg|Ka-Chung's retry animation PMD/PMX models used: *Jazzi *Foo *Custard *Noodle *Ka-Chung *Summer Programs used: *Adobe Photoshop *Blender *MikuMikuDance (MMD) *Adobe Flash *Adobe After Effects CS6 *Moho/Anime Studio *Audacity *Linux Multimedia Studio (LMMS) *Guitar Pro *Cubase *Vocaloid *UTAU *CeVIO Creative Studio *Reason *Garageband Trivia *The continue screens for Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Big the Cat, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, E-123 Omega, Espio the Chameleon, Vector the Crocodile, Charmy Bee, Blaze the Cat, Silver the Hedgehog, Marine the Raccoon, Jet the Hawk, Storm the Albatross, Wave the Swallow and Sticks the Badger show their being hurt causing them to have the Virtua Fighter 4 continue screen, but in Sonic the Fighters style. *In Disney/Pixar's Coco, the continue screen for Miguel Rivera has the animation where he is falling into the cenote pit while the announcer counts down in Spanish, causing him to have the Fatal Fury continue screen. *For Minami Luna, the game over text says: "You will never defeat us". *For The Save-Ums, the game over text says: "They possesed his/her body, and eviscerated him/her from the inside out, burning his/her flesh to ashes. What was left of the poor hero/heroine was the bloody and damaged Save-Um of what was once Jazzi/Custard/Noodle/Ka-Chung/Summer/Foo/Lunick." Category:Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura cartoons Category:Series based on The Save-Ums